


God

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, God - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	God

Clint doesn't believe in god.  
He doesn't believe in any diety  
He has no religion.   
His mother tried to take him to church,   
But he studiously avoided those visits.  
If these dieties exist,   
Why don't they help Clint.  
Why let him get hurt.  
Its years later when he puts,his trust in a,god.  
A god who is an alien.


End file.
